Palabras claras(o lo que dos idiotas al fin confiesan)
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Quiero sentir mi cuerpo arder por las llamas. Quiero sentir tu pasión en mis huesos, como sangre corriendo por mis venas. (Algo que lo significo todo no deja de hacerlo de la noche a la mañana)
1. Chapter 1

_Tú eres todo lo que yo quiero_

Recibió el fuerte abrazo de Kamamoto que casi lo tira, estaba celebrando lo mismo que todos los demás festejaban por separados pero a la vez muy juntos. !Habían ganado¡

Lo que su reina había planeado, junto con los reyes Azul y Plata, se había hecho satisfactoriamente y sin mayores daños que los materiales y las vidas que era imposible conservar si se esperaba que el plan tuviera éxito, pero esos eran riesgos que sabían había y eso no los detuvo.

Sintió una palmada amigable en su espalda y sin saber quien fue busco la sonrisa del segundo al mando de HOMRA, Kusanagi solo los observaba con una mirada orgullosa mientras era el apoyo de una cansada Anna, cansada pero igual de feliz que todos sus clansmates. Misaki dio un gran grito de alegría, el cual hizo reír a todos los demás, y busco rápidamente con la mirada al clan Azul, buscando un par de ojos azules escondidos detrás de un par de gafas de montura gruesa, queriendo verlo una vez más, sonreírle y disfrutar de todo ahora que de cierta forma habían dejado las cosas mas tratables entre ellos.

Ese pensamiento le hacia feliz, le daba la esperanza de que lo que alguna vez tuvieron, esa complicidad y la intimidad que logras pocas veces en la vida, se volviera a encontrar, que de alguna forma volvieran a ser los mismos de antes, antes de la traición, del dolor y las cicatrices que Saruhiko le dejo.

Pero no esta ahí, entre los azules solo estaban la chica rubia, que parecía ser muy buena amiga de Kusanagi, el Rey, que tenia una extraña marca roja en uno de sus pómulos, y el resto de los chicos con los que estuvieron trabajando antes, nada de Saruhiko y eso no le daba un buen presentimiento. Se les quedo observando unos segundos mas hasta que sintió la penetrante mirada de Kusanagi sobre él.

-Luces más tonto si te quedas viendo y sin hacer nada, Yata. Ve a preguntar por Fushimi.

Su comentario le sorprendió, aunque no tanto como en otro momento y esta vez no lo evito diciendo cosas sin sentido y negándose que su preocupación era real. Lo había dejado hace ya un rato, para ese momento debería haber estado con su Rey reportándose y haciendo esa cosas raras que hacían los azules- creía que les llamaban informes. Pero la incomodidad le invadió de pronto cuando se dio cuanta que el Rey azul estaba caminando hacia ellos, específicamente hacia él.

-Debo agradecerte lo que hiciste por Fushimi, sin tu ayuda no habría conseguido salir con vida- esas palabras aceleraron el corazón de Misaki, temiendo verdaderamente que eso hubiera pasado, pero eso rápidamente desapareció para ser remplazado por indignación y un ligero enojo, de esos que se pueden convertir en algo especialmente grande en un segundo, cuando vio la ligera curva en los labios de quien tenia enfrente, como si no le hubiera importado, como si de verdad no hubiera pasado nada si no hubiera alcanzado a llegar- Gracias a tu ayuda y a una rápida intervención de terceros él se encuentra satisfactoriamente en el hospital en este momento. Creí que te gustaría saberlo.

El aire dentro de los pulmones del mas pequeño desapareció al oír la palabra _hospital_ dicha en ese contexto que englobaba a su amigo. Espero recibir más información pero el Rey ya había pasado de él y se centraba en hablar con Anna y Kuasanagi sobre lo que habría que hacer después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Misaki se giro para encararlo y gritarle si era necesario que le dijera donde encontraba a Saruhiko cuando una voz femenina carraspeo junto a él llamando su atención y previniendo que molestara al Rey azul. Era la chica rubia, la verdad no recordaba su nombre, que le veía con cara de entendimiento y de cierta forma trataba de calmarlo con una sonrisa que mas bien le dio un escalofrió en toda su espina dorsal. Era bastante hermosa, pero desconcertaba cuando la veías hacer gestos tan tiernos y amigables.

-Me parece que lo que necesitas es esto- le tendió una hoja de papel, tenia la dirección del hospital, el nombre de Saruhiko y la habitación en la que se encontraba y todo eso estaba firmado por la única persona que podía dar el permiso para que alguien ajeno a Scepter 4 pudiera entrar a esa habitación: Munakata Reisi- Me pidió que te lo entregara, nos gustaría que cuidaras de él hasta que nosotros podamos, no tenemos idea de como estarán las cosas a partir de ahora.

Misaki recibió el papel sin decir nada, leyó varias veces el nombre ahí escrito y lentamente razono lo que le estaba pidiendo. Asintió, un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza y de una pequeña inclinación se despidió de la mujer. Observo a todo su clan ocupado, discutiendo con algún Azul o revisándose las heridas, que opto por mejor irse sin decir nada y mandar un mensaje al PDA de Kusanagi cuando estuviera en el hospital.

Le desconcertó pensar como podían los azules dejarle a Saruhiko a su cuidado sabiendo que la historia que compartían no era precisamente de color de rosas, ellos los habían visto pelear, lastimarse e insultarse, fueron testigos de muchas cosas pero también parecían ser conocedores de muchas otras, de cosas que ni siquiera Misaki y Saruhiko sabían.

El hospital a donde fue llevado no estaba muy cerca pero con su patineta no le fue ningún problema el llegar. El lugar era de esos caros y lujosos, lugares como los que él nunca podría pagar, pero que personas del gobierno, específicamente Scepter 4, claro que se los permitían. Sin sentirse cohibido por las miradas de las enfermeras y doctores que le veían caminar en su estado-hay que aceptar que su ropa no es de lo mas lujosa, y el que trajera manchas de tierra, unas cuantas de sangre y uno que otro raspón lo hacia el blanco perfecto para todas las miradas de personas que se sentían superiores solo por tener dinero- se paro en frente de la recepcionista pidiendo ver al paciente y esta le habría ignorado de no ser por que le entrego el permiso firmado. La mujer asintió y le dejo pasar.

Todo el valor que había conseguido en la batalla, en su pequeña conversación y en el sentimiento de que de cierta forma su amigo necesitara de él se fue haciendo cada vez mas pequeño en su pecho, siendo opacado por la fuerte impresión de que, de una manera muy poco sana, el otro no lo quisiera ver ahí, de que le sonriera de lado, esa sonrisa que a él le lastimaba al ser tan falsa, y le soltara cualquiera de sus comentarios mordaces y ofensivos con los que se había visto en la necesidad de vivir los últimos años.

Él había sufrido, mucho, había llorado en su momento y se había quitado la frustración a golpes de haber sido la victima en esa amistad que acabo terriblemente mal.

Sin quererlo se quedo petrificado en la puerta de la habitación que rezaba el nombre de Fushimi Saruhiko, no queriendo entrar, no teniendo la confianza de entrar giro la manija de la puerta y se adentro en una habitación completamente oscura, ni siquiera la luz del exterior se filtraba por la ventana. Tuvo temor de pasar y chocar contra algo contra lo que no debería chocar hasta que una voz, una femenina, le exigió que entrara y cerrara la puerta. Por supuesto él no hizo caso.

-¿Tu eres Misaki, no es así?- el chico no dijo nada, simplemente se preparo para cualquier ataque encendiendo un poco de fuego en la mano derecha, el mismo que le proporciono la luz para ver la figura femenina sentada en la minúscula sala dentro de la habitación. Misaki la reconoció al instante, ella era con la que pelearon cuando rescataron a Anna, la chica del clan verde quien se suponía debía estar en las prisiones azules- ¿Podrías contestarme?, no tengo todo el día.

-Lo soy, ¿tu quien eres?

La chica se puso de pie y camino al pie de la cama, la cual había ignorado al estar mas alerta en ella, y sostuvo un fajo de papeles antes de acercársele.

-Mi nombre no te interesa, pero esto sí- le entrego los documentos y los sostuvo con la mano izquierda sin evitar alzar un poco su otra mano, donde su poder se mostraba. Ella enarco una ceja y dejo salir un poco de su electricidad en una señal clara de advertencia- No creo que sea el momento ni el lugar adecuado para que hagas tonterías. Él te necesita… a demás, deberías guardar energías, no sabemos si estas puedan desaparecer pronto.

Ella salió de la habitación, y una vez más Misaki se quedo sin palabras-!Eso en verdad le fastidiaba¡-observo los papeles en su mano y se apoyo de su fuego para alcanzar a ver lo que decía el encabezado: "Diagnostico". Y con esa simple palabra dejo de leer, a él no le interesaba lo que dijera un papel, él quería oírlo de alguien.

Volvió a quedarse a oscuras y busco a tientas la lámpara de buro que vio unos segundos antes, la encendió y por fin la habitación dejo de parecer una cueva. Se rio al recordad que así tenia antes el departamento Saruhiko cada que él llegaba muy noche del trabajo y él de ojos azules lo hacia mas temprano, esa había sido una manía que nunca pudo quitarle - como la de no comer vegetales- pero que nunca lo intento con gran esmero.

Dejo los papeles en una de las mesas, olvidados, y se sentó en uno de los sillones al otro lado de la habitación y hasta ese momento se permitió ver hacia la camilla.

Desde su posición solo podía verle los pies al otro, podía ver el subir y bajar de la manta al compas de su respiración y lo que parecía ser su fleco, su cara estaba ladeada y casi cubierta por todo el cabellos, se podía notar el cansancio físico que todo ese plan descabellado le había representado. Misaki suspiro, sintiéndose frustrado por no haber llegado antes, por no haber entendido hasta muy tarde que lo necesitaba, gruño fuerte, sacando el enojo, sin importarle en lo mas mínimo que el otro se despertaba ya que si era el mismo Saruhiko con el que había vivido sabia que solo con eso no se despertaría.

Antes podía estarse cayendo el mismo techo del departamento, Misaki podía estar quemando toda la comida y gritando a los mil demonios por eso, pero Saru nunca se despertaba. Incluso, muy de vez en cuando, las raras ocasiones en las que Saru caía dormido en el kotatsu o en el sillón, se sentaba junto a él a observar sus facciones, a descubrir todo aquello que no le decía. En esos momentos le leía, al igual que el libro abierto que nunca era, y descubría infinidades de cosas que le encantaban, que llegaba a odiar y otras que no hacían mas que sorprenderle. Misaki no era una persona muy perspicaz pero Saruhiko siempre había sido la excepción desde una tarde en la azotea de su secundaria, cuando por primera vez descubrió el miedo y la repulsión de irse a su casa, con tan solo mirarlo dormir; ya que de otra forma, con un Saru despierto, jamás podría leerlo.

Misaki se paro de donde estaba, siendo impulsado por los recuerdos, camino los pocos pasos que lo separaban de la cabecera de la cama encontrándose con la cara pálida y cansada de Saruhiko, aparto el cabello que le cubría el rostro y lo primero en llamarle la atención fueron las ojeras, muy marcadas y oscuras, que se dejaban ver claramente sin los lentes; sus labios estaban entreabiertos y ligeramente curveados hacia abajo, en una mueca de disgusto que antes no estaba ahí. Se quedo unos segundos de pie, solo observándolo, entendiendo y dándose cuenta que no había persona mas estúpida que él mismo.

Ahí estaba, claramente sobre sus facciones, un dolor mas visceral que el suyo- y no por el hecho de ser mayor sino de ser diferente- veía el abandono a si mismo, veía odio -sintió miedo de ser el receptor de ello- y también vio, una ligera muestra de paz, tal vez felicidad, en medio de toda esa mascara de sentimientos negativos en la que se había convertido su mejor amigo, a demás de esa pequeña chispa, la que siempre estaba en la cara de Saruhiko al dormir, pero que nunca había podido descifrar. Sonrió, al darse cuenta que no era tan diferente como antes.

Se enojo, frunció el seño, y por un segundo se pregunto cuando había dejado de verlo dormir, cuando había volteado la cabeza e ignorado los problemas que le enseñaba. ¿Cuándo había perdido a la persona mas importante en su vida?

Sintiéndose cansado de repente fue hacia uno de los sillones y lo arrastro hasta dejarlo junto a la cama, muy cerca del rostro del oji azul, para así descansar su cabeza muy cerca de él-como antes- y poder seguir observándolo, aprovechando ese privilegio que el mismo, y el otro, le habían negado.

Sabia que en la mañana se regañaría por verse tan vulnerable, pero solo por esa noche decidió no darle importancia, al final aunque no quisiera habría cosas que afrontar.

…

La mañana le llego, y dio gracias a que le despertara su alarma en el PDA ya que al no tener las cortinas corridas era imposible que le despertara la luz del sol. Reviso la hora y se sorprendió al ver que no solo habían dormido toda la noche, sino también la tarde del día anterior. Nunca espero estar tan cansado. Se levanto para sacarse el sueño del cuerpo cuando noto que Saru se había movido de lugar pero aun seguía profundamente dormido, lo cual era extraño ya que aunque su sueño fuera muy pesado no solía dormir tantas horas seguidas.

Se acerco a él, movió su hombro con brusquedad-consiente que eso apenas ayudaría a despertarlo- y fue cuando vio las vendas que cubrían gran parte de su torso, el hombro izquierdo y tal vez, por lo que recordaba, una de las piernas donde el niño tonto y gritón- como si no hubieran ocupado los mismo adjetivos para él- le había lastimado. Se quedo contemplándolo, sin decir nada, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar la luz a la que sus ojos se habían desacostumbrado.

-Lamento la molestia, Yata. Espero entiendas que también tengo que cuidar de él- le voz del Rey azul era inconfundible, y el tono que ocupaba como siempre le exaspero. No sabia porque todo lo que el hombre dijera sonaba a una burla, o en su defecto estaba cargada con dobles intenciones-Aunque veo que has hecho un excelente trabajo.

 _Mejor que el que usted ha hecho en mucho tiempo._

-Es mi amigo.

El hombre sonrió, causándole un escalofrió, y se encamino hacia los papeles que dejo en la mesa el día anterior.

-Lo se.

Misaki guardo silencio, solo observando lo que fuera a hacer el intruso en la habitación. No se dijo nada hasta que una pequeña risita de parte del mayor hizo saltar al chico rojo de su lugar.

-¡¿Qué le da tanta risa?!-le grito, sintiendo como su mano se cerraba alrededor de las sabanas de la camilla y estas empezaban a calentarse debajo de sus dedos.

-Por mucho que me veas con ojos de odio no me voy a ir de aquí, me interesa tanto como a ti la salud de nuestro paciente.

-No lo hubiera puesto en peligro.

-Era necesario, el fue leal a mi- se quedaron viendo, Munakata esperando alguna replica pero solo recibió un quejido y como la vanguardia de HOMBRA le ignoro girando la cabeza a otro lado. De cierta forma le recordaba a Suoh, y a todo el fuego que tenia en su interior- Hubieras hecho lo mismo por tu Rey, no lo hubieras pensado siquiera.

-Es diferente….

-No lo es, lealtad es lealtad…no importa que cara tenga-observo como una de sus manos empezaba a adquirir la tonalidad del fuego, y siendo como era no dejo de apuñalar más la herida ya abierta. Ellos no necesitaban un poco de ayuda, necesitan que se los gritaran a la cara y solo tal vez lo entendieran- Tu me odias, Yata, porque crees que te dejo por mi, o en su caso por Scepter 4. Y déjame decirte que estas en un error.

Misaki volteo indignado, queriendo gritarle a quien había invadido la habitación, y solo lo observo sentarse con tranquilidad en el otro sillón que quedaba libre.

-Fushimi abandono HOMRA por una simple razón, dejo a quienes le habían tendido la mano por primera vez solo porque la persona en la que mas confiaba le dio la espalda- le observo, atento, esperando su reacción- Tú… él no habría odiado tanto a HOMRA y a S…Mikoto, sino le hubieras dado la espalda en esos momentos.

-Yo no le di nada, el nos traiciono.

Munakata solo rio.

Misaki casi quiere aventársele al cuello.

-Esta claro que sigues pensando que eres la única victima aquí-Misaki se puso de pie, no tenia idea de que iba a hacer pero eso era mejor a quedarse sentado oyendo como le atacaban tan directamente- Él prefirió mil veces que todo lo que sentías se convirtiera en odio antes de que desapareciera, antes de que le dejaras verdaderamente de lado.

 _¿De lado? Jamás dejo a Saru de lado, ¡él fue quien se aparto! ¡quien había olvidado todo lo que habían dicho y prometido!_

-Si no podía tener tu amor prefería tener tu odio…

El corazón del castaño se paralizo por unos segundos, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y las fuerzas que lo impulsaban a callar al de lentes de un golpe lo abandonaron. Simplemente se quedo en blanco, escuchando la verdad que había ocultado tanto tiempo atrás… Amor, amor por Saruhiko, amor por su mejor amigo, por su persona especial. Amor. Amor. El único sentimiento del que no logro escapar, y que al parecer nunca escaparía y mas si las demás personas veían tan claramente sus sentimientos.

-Yo nunca lo odie de verdad…-susurro Misaki mientras se giraba a ver una vez más a un durmiente Saruhiko, que no hacia más que gritarle lo solo que estuvo todo ese tiempo-Es solo que…dolió mucho.

-A él le dolió de igual manera- Munakata observo como el chico tocaba un poco la frente del paciente y le acariciaba las facciones cansadas. Dejo que apreciara en lo que se había convertido, que si bien no era algo malo, si era un tanto diferente a lo que era cuando vivían juntos.

Y en ese momento fue cuando lo vio, la quemadura, esa herida que descansaba sobre su clavícula en el mismo lugar donde antes llevaban ambos la marca de HOMRA. Antes le había enojado verla, ahora solo le hacían mas claros los sentimientos por los que ambos tuvieron que pasar, ya que sí, el amor mutuo que se tenían antes no era un secreto para ninguno de los dos-el que hayan dado el siguiente paso de amigos a pareja nunca sucedió, pero los sentimientos eran reconocidos- pero le dolía más, o creía que le dolía más, al pensar que ese amor se había vuelto unilateral.

-Pienso que no debí de ser yo quien te dijera todo esto, pero si yo no lo hacia nadie mas lo haría… sabemos lo poco claro que puede ser Fushimi en ocasiones.

Y eso no pudo negarlo.

Misaki, abrumado por los sentimientos que una vez mas se vieron de forma brusca en frente de él, decidió salir de la habitación por un poco de aire freso, buscando la tranquilidad que la presencia del Rey azul le había arrancado en tan solo unas palabras.

Salió tranquilo al jardín exterior sabiendo que Saru estaría en buenas manos-la corazonada era muy ligera- siendo consiente de que le debía cierto respeto al Rey, ya que era a la persona a quien le había dado su lealtad su mejor amigo.

…

Había dejado que pasara toda la tarde entre pensamientos negativos - de esos que solía tener mucho en un pasado que le sabia lejano- y otros que eran un tanto mas optimistas, y todos eran con respecto a la persona culpable de que él estuviera en ese hospital. Había recibido una llamada de parte de Kusanagi diciéndole que no se preocupara, que todo de lo que había por encargarse ya estaba hecho y pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado ya que las primeras consecuencias de la ruptura de los Slates se estaba haciendo notar en algunos de sus compañeros - perdida momentánea de sus dones o descontrol de los mismos- por lo que había respirado tranquilamente junto a una pequeña zona de juegos especial para los niños del hospital.

Lo que le había dicho el de gafas cambiaba muchas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo ninguna. Ahora veía con mayor claridad que él, tal vez, fue el que dejo a Saru de lado - aunque eso no le excusaba de nada que pudo haber dicho o hecho después de eso- también acepto que si tan solo le hubiera dicho algo en ese momento el no habría cambiado HOMRA, él hubiera seguido intentando hacer encajar a Saru en un lugar donde no pertenecía y eso al final hubiera sido peor- este punto en especial le hacia sentir muy culpable- y entendió, lo que más le costo trabajo contando cuanto tiempo se había puesto a si mismo como la victima, que Saru había sufrido igual que él, que lo extrañaba y que su única manera, horrible manera, era demostrarlo al exigirle su atención con sus peleas e insultos.

Todo eso había cambiado en su interior, ahora entendía mas las cosas, pero lo que no lo había hecho fue que no haría nada al respecto con los sentimientos que aun guardaba en su interior, ya que se limitaría a recuperar lo que habían perdido y nada más, con eso se conformaba si es que significaba tener a Saru una vez más en su vida.

O al menos eso se repitió una y otra vez en su camino de regreso a la habitación.

Una vez de regreso se percato que el Rey azul ya no estaba pero que en su lugar Saruhiko era quien hacia que la habitación no se sintiera vacía. Lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azules viéndolo a él, entre sorprendido y aliviados.

-Creí que el idiota se burlaba de mi cuando dijo que estabas aquí- le dijo Saru una vez que se adentro más en la habitación, un poco cohibido gracias a todo lo que había pensado por horas.

-No deberías hablar así de tu Rey.

-Como si te importara.

-No lo hace, pero a ti debería…él fue quien pago el hospital.

El chasquido de la lengua que escucho a continuación nunca le había parecido tan perfecto. Y con ese extraño pensamiento se dio cuenta del verdadero miedo que tenia de perderlo.

No se dijeron nada por unos minutos, en los que nada mas se quedaron pensando en nada en caso de Misaki y en todo en caso de Saruhiko. Este se moría por saber que había pasado, como había terminado todo-suponía que bien sino el castaño no estaría tan tranquilo- y no sabia nada ya que el que se hacia llamar su rey le había negado cualquier tipo de información argumentando que su salud era primero y que no debía alterarse. _Menuda tontería._

Cuando Fushimi empezó a desesperarse por el silencio pensó en soltarle un comentario aleatorio a su acompañante, de esos que lo hacían rabiar, solo para entretenerse un rato pero no contaba con que el otro estuviera recargado en su abdomen - la medicina funcionaba espectacularmente si no lo había sentido en todo el rato- y observándolo directamente a la cara.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto en tono agresivo, casi rompiendo con la atmosfera de tranquilidad que habían tenido por minutos. Misaki solo le respondió con el seño fruncido pero no le dijo nada- ¿Qué te pasa?

Tal vez fue la insistencia en sus palabras, o el miedo en sus ojos del cual no era consiente al verlo tan callado - ya que Misaki era muchas cosas pero nunca callado- o simplemente fue que por primera vez desde "la traición" Misaki tenia todos sus sentimientos en orden que las palabras que nunca se dijeron salieron muy fácil de sus labios.

- **Tú eres todo lo que quiero**.

Y por un segundo Saruhiko sintió que le habían robado la línea que había esperado tanto tiempo en decir.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de Misaki fueron el indicador de que entendía lo que había dicho, y de que lo había dicho consiente de lo que podía desencadenar. Y el silencio de parte del otro solo sirvió para aterrarle y en cierta manera frustrarle al creerse de que al final sus sentimientos siempre fueron unilaterales. Grave error.

El mas alto se enderezo en su lugar sorprendiéndolo aunque no tanto como cuando lo sujeto del cuello con fuerza y lo acerco de golpe hasta su cara. Sabia que eso no podía ser bueno para su salud pero a ninguno le importo cuando empezaron un juego de estira y afloja, Misaki no quería estar ahí en ese momento, no cunado se sentía tan rechazado por la agresiva reacción que había tenido el otro.

-Suéltame, Saru… ¡hey! Saru…

Pero lo tenia tan cerca, tan a su alcance que sin dejar que el otro le abalara, y sin querer oír lo que le diría acorto la poca distancia que había entre ellos - realmente poca ya que Saru lo había prácticamente subido a la camilla del puro jalón.

Le hubiera gustado decir que su primer beso fue mas perfecto pero la realidad en ocasiones no es mejor que la fantasía, regularmente era así. Misaki movió un poco sus labios, sostenido con fuerza la mano que estaba en su cuello y poniendo la otra en la mejilla del mas alto y espero que fuera correspondido…y lo fue. Saruhiko ataco sus labios con violencia, le mordió con rencor y apretó un poco mas su agarre en el cuello del castaño. Imposibilitado de un brazo se las arreglo para hacer que Misaki se subiera a ahorcadas en su cintura y con mas fuerza que antes arremetió contra su boca. Y todo esto aterro a Yata.

Después de más de un intento logro que la mano de su cuello se apartara solo para que cambiara de posición a su nuca, jalando el cabello que tenia ahí y lastimándolo en el proceso. Le dolía, y no solo físicamente el sentir tanta agresividad en el acto. No había amor, ni siquiera el cariño con el que pretendía darle el beso al principio; ahí ya solo estaban las ganas- las mismas que habían durado por años- de herirse.

Misaki lo empujo, haciendo presión en el brazo vendado provocando que el otro soltara un gemido de dolor y aprovechando ese momento fue que logro salir de la habitación.

No pudo gritarle, no pudo ni siquiera sujetarle para que no se fuera ya que lo que vio le dejo helado.

Nunca había visto a Misaki llorar así.

XXXXXX

Bueno, estoy por acabar la segunda parte -sí, esto tiene una segunda parte- por lo que decido publicar esto hoy.

Por ahora me limitare a dejarlo aquí y que sea juzgado por ti, que fuiste quien lo leyó, ya en es siguiente hablare de lo que fue para mi escribirlo.

Espero de todo corazón que te hay gustado, si fue así eres bienvenido en decírmelo, y también en que puedo mejorar.

La siguiente parte estará publicada el próximo viernes.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo soy todo lo que necesitas_

-Me parece que deberías comer un poco más, estas muy pálido.

-Ese es mi color natural-la mordaz respuesta del oji azul enojo lo suficiente al Comandante y este se lo hizo saber con un suave carraspeo amenazador. Fushimi solo chasque la lengua- No tengo hambre, Teniente, comeré después.

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que todos volvieran a sus tazas de té y que el Comandante y la Teniente regresaran a su trabajo. Porque claro que era muy normal cambiar la oficina de Scepter 4 por la habitación del tercero al mando por la simple excusa de que no querían dejarlo solo. ¡Lo más normal del mundo!

Fushimi se acomodo mejor en la camilla, de la cual no podía levantarse a pesar de haber pasado ya cuatro días desde su hospitalización, y se empezó a quejar internamente de la compañía que tenia y de que era preferible estar solo.

Su humor se había visto gravemente afectado después de que Misaki se hubiera ido hace dos días, no lo había vuelto a ver y eso no hacia mas que poner sus nervios de cabeza y provocar que a cualquier oportunidad que tuviera de estar solo intentara escapar del hospital. ¡Esa era la otra razón para que los mayores estuvieran en su habitación casi todo el día!

No entendían que él necesitaba salir, necesitaba ver a Misaki, ¡necesitaba arreglar las cosas!

Porque sí, Saruhiko Fushimi la había cagado en grande.

Suspiro, recordando por millonésima vez ese beso que Misaki le dio en un arranque de determinación y de miedo, que lo mas seguro es que esperaba que le correspondiera pero no de la manera en la que lo hizo. Pero quien podía culparlo, Saruhiko también esta dolido, enojado y confundido ¿Por qué ahora? Después de tanto tiempo, después de tener miles de oportunidades en el pasado antes de HOMRA, venia ahora el castaño a decir esas palabras y a darle ese beso. ¡Por favor! Tenia suficiente creyendo que la indiferencia que Misaki le dedicaba abarcaba cada aspecto de su vida que cuando le escucho gritar su nombre durante la pelea con Sukuna no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado y feliz de que por primera vez veía una luz de esperanza a que recobraran su amistad. Su amigo, el único que ha tenido. Creyó durante ese momento que lo había puesto por sobre HOMRA, y eso le hizo secretamente feliz.

Volvió a gruñir por lo bajo-un habito que el castaño le pego- molesto de hacerse todo una tormenta en la cabeza, complicándose la vida, aunque eso es lo que ha estado haciendo desde hace algunos años.

-Me parece que mañana temprano te podrán dar el alta, no esta sirviendo de nada de todas formas- le dijo el Comandante mientras sostenía una de las hojas que tenia que firmar frente a él y la Teniente guardaba las cosas en un maletín bastante grande, ya era la hora de irse.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Te dejamos encerrado aquí para que te alimentaras mejor y descansaras lo suficiente, pero no has hecho nada de esos desde que te peleaste con Yata, así que ya no tiene caso.

-¡Me dejaron encerrado!-no mentiría si en ese momento le importaba poco que fuera su rey, quería agarrarlo de diana para su cuchillos.

-Ya que no lo negaste es que debo suponer que la ausencia de Yata es que volvieron a pelear….es una lastima, parecía tan preocupado por ti.

-No me cambie de tema…

La teniente suspiro al ver a los dos hombres pelear de la nada y por nada. No entendía el gusto que su Comandante encontraba en hacer enojar a Fushimi, y más sabiendo que era realmente difícil que el joven perdiera los estribos. Aunque últimamente anda bastante sensible y susceptible.

Munaka se rio mientras acomodaba su gafas.

-Firmare el alta para que puedas salir mañana mismo, en recepción te entregaran tu PDA y no espero verte en el cuartel hasta, mínimo, una semana a partir de hoy.

Fushimi estuvo a punto de replicar pero la mirada de la Teniente no le dio oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Eres el único del clan que arriesgo su vida de tal manera, mereces descansar.

-No quiero.

-Lo harás-le contesto su Rey para dejar el tema zanjado adquiriendo ese tono de voz que muy pocas veces ocupaba, el que no dejaba lugar a segundas interpretaciones- A demás necesitas arreglar ciertas cosas.

La cara de indiferencia volvió al menor. Le fastidiaba que le dijeran lo que sabia tenia que hacer.

-Recuerda usar al mínimo tus poderes, cualquiera de los dos, al menos hasta que tengamos mas información de lo que pasara.

-Desaparecerán…

-Es lo mas seguro, al no tener ya Slate que contenga el poder. Hasta entonces actúa con precaución- le dijo Munakata para después dedicarle una minúscula reverencia y salir por la puerta seguido de la mujer que también se despidió desde lejos de él.

Era tarde, casi daban las 8 de la noche y él se sentía profundamente agotado. Nunca el estar enojado consigo mismo y con otros le había causado tanto cansancio.

 _-Recuéstate en lo que hago la cena, ¡haces que todo mis intentos para que lleves una vida sana no valgan de nada!_

Se cubrió los ojos con el brazo bueno, frustrado. Odiaba que en los momentos en lo que se encontraba mas vulnerable los recuerdos llegaran a él. Los recuerdos de su pequeño mundo perdido.

 _-Eres un amargado, a este paso te quedaras solo._

Su voz se repetía constantemente en su cabeza. Regaños y gritos, felicitaciones en algunas ocasiones y también palabras de aliento. ¿Por qué vivió tantas cosas con Misaki?

 _-_ _ **Tú eres todo lo que quiero**_ _._

Esas palabras no hacían mas que encajársele en su pecho, provocándole escozor en su cicatriz.

En esos momentos, antes de dormir, desearía que el Capitán y la Teniente no se hubieran ido. Su presencia ayudaba a que no recordara nada.

…

Después de cinco días en cama su cuerpo se sentía pesado y torpe, ya de por si su andar era lento gracias a las tontas muletas que el doctor le dijo que tendría que ocupar por lo menos todo el día. Camino fuera del hospital después de recoger su aparato tecnológico y encenderlo, esperando encontrar algo más que los tontos mensajes de sus compañeros dándole animo, un mensaje de la Teniente recalcándole la semana de reposo y mas mensajes de propaganda que poco le importaban.

Hace mucho había dejado de esperar los mensajes del otro o al menos eso se decía cada que no veía ninguno.

Manda unos mensajes, uno tras otro al PDA de Misaki y sin esperar respuesta detiene un taxi que lo lleve directo al bar donde los vagos de sus compañeros siempre estaban. No lo piensa mucho en el trayecto, no quiere hacerlo ya que si lo hace encontrara mas contras que pros de presentarse en el bar y exigir una explicación y tal vez dar unas cuantas disculpas por haberlo hecho llorar de esa manera.

Cuando llego a HOMRA no dudo mucho en entrar para encontrarse con solo la presencia de Anna y Kusanagi desayunando muy tranquilamente en la barra. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que era verdaderamente temprano.

-¡Oh! Fushimi, pasa…pasa, ¿quieres comer un poco?- cuando el dueño del bar le vio le recibió con una alegría bastante desconcertante. Misaki solía contarle todo al rubio y se le hizo extraño que este le tratara tan bien después de lo que le había hecho. Chasqueo un poco la lengua, las personas buenas nunca habían sido su fuerte.

-Fushimi-le saludo la niña antes de llevarse a la boca uno de los trozos de panqueques que el mayor le había cocinado. En verdad se veían buenos, y él no había desayunado nada antes de salir del hospital.

Kusanagi se percato de la cara que puso al ver la comida y sirvió un plato lleno de panqueques y lo dejo en la barra en un lugar vacío, le sonrió una vez mas y le invito con la mirada a que tomara lugar y empezara a comer.

Se sentó, agarro un cubierto y comió. Las necesidades básicas nunca le habían sido un impedimento para nada pero en ese momento se sintió débil y deseoso de comerse todos los panqueques. ¡Como se odiaba a si mismo en ese momento!

-Creo que son las verduras con las que tienes problemas, no con las frutas- le dijo el rubio acercándole un tazón lleno de fruta fresca y recién cortada _¡¿Cuánto le había dicho Misaki a este tipo!?_. Asintió en silencio y el mayor tomo su lugar listo para empezar a comer- Me parece raro que estés aquí, creí que si volvías seria con Yata… si querías darle la sorpresa de tu alta debías esperarlo en el hospital, él no se ha parado aquí desde que la misión fue un éxito…

Los ojos de Saruhiko se abrieron en señal de sorpresa. En ese momento Kusanagi volteo a ver su propio plato de comida por lo que la única persona que se dio cuenta de su reacción fue Anna.

-No ha ido al hospital tampoco.

Ni Saru ni Kusanagi dijeron nada frente a esa afirmación de la niña. La mirada que tenia el mayor en ese momento le decía que lo sabia todo ¿En ese caso, por que lo habían recibido tan bien?

-Yo creo que sabes que has hecho bastante mal las cosas, así que no soy nadie como apara juzgarte. La conciencia de cada uno pesa lo suficiente por si misma, y de eso es algo que ni tu podrás escaparte- le dijo el rubio antes de llevarse un nuevo trozo de comida a la boca.

El ambiente no habia dejado de ser tranquilo pero el nudo en la graganta de Saruhiko le impidio seguir comiendo. Se puso de pie dispuesto a irse. Saco un billete de su cartera pero Kusanagi le detuvo de dejárselo en la barra.

-No lo hagas, lo hice con gusto- le sirvió un poco mas de panqueques a Anna en su plato, esta no le prestaba atención solo veía a Saru con una sonrisa tierna y llena de apoyo, que se reflejaba hasta en su mirada- Antes de hacer las cosas bien tienes que tener un poco de fuerzas.

El nudo en la garganta de Saruhiko creció tras escuchar eso. Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y salió del bar de golpe. Las personas buenas y amables, que hacían todo con nobles intenciones, nunca le habían caído bien, y es que nunca podría ser tan ingenuo como ellos.

La fuerza que esa efímera conversación y ese desayuno vigorizante le dieron estuvo a punto de desaparecer varias veces durante los siguientes días en los que el castaño quiso jugar a las escondidas con él.

Le marcaba y no contestaba, le mandaba mensajes y los ignoraba, lo buscaba en el bar y nunca estaba, vagaba por la zona de Shizume cercana al bar y nada, en un intento desesperado volvió al viejo departamento donde vivían y sin que le sorprendiera lo encontró completamente vacío y con un cartel de que la construcción seria demolida en unos meses. Cada uno de sus intento terminaba en nada, cada mensaje de voz lleno de gritos y maldiciones era seguido por otro repleto de silencio y con ordenes calmadas de que se dejara de ver, de que dejara de ignorarlo.

Fue tanta su insistencia que pido unos días mas de licencia en el Scepter 4, los cuales no le fueron negados en lo absoluto, esperando que unos de esos días pudiera por fin dar con Misaki.

Y no fue a Misaki al que encontró sino a Kamamoto que venia cargando unas bolsas en dirección al bar.

Al principio el encuentro fue hostil- no esperaba otra cosa en realidad- y cuando el mas grande - entiéndase en volumen- le dio la espalda para irse Saruhiko le detuvo llamando su atención con lo único que de cierta manera les unía:

-¿Has visto a Misaki?

El rubio se detuvo, tal cual quería el de lentes, pero lo hizo solo para observarlo con enojo.

-Eso a ti no te interesa.

-Serás molesto-susurro Saruhiko lo suficientemente audible como para que el otro se quejara y se diera la vuelta dispuesto a dejarlo sin la respuesta que estaba buscando, y eso no podía pasar - Sí me interesa, lo he buscado desde hace una semana.

Odiaba dar explicaciones a otros, solo lo había hecho-muy ocasionalmente con Misaki- pero se sabia consiente cuando algo lo tenia que hacer por necesidad y no por gusto, como ahora.

-Si no lo has encontrado es porque él no quiere que lo encuentres, acéptalo y sigue tu vida como hasta ahora.

Se dio la vuelta una vez mas pero ahora lo que le hizo regresar fue la carcajada que el de lentes dio. Al girarse lo vio con una de sus sonrisas sádicas, de esas que siempre le dedicaba a Misaki para hacerlo rabiar, y vaya que eran efectivas cuando estaban dirigidas hacia ti. Casi deja caer las bolsas cuando alzo los puños dispuesto a propinarle un golpe con todo lo que tenia pero le detuvo la mirada llena de derrota que vio justo después de eso.

-Tal vez tengas razón- le dijo el de lentes mientras se encogía de hombros como si le restara importancia- Pero siempre me ha gustado aferrarme a las cosas hasta que estas terminan por lastimarme, es un gran habito.

-Es horrible- le debatió Kamamoto.

-Depende de quien sea a quien te aferras.

A eso no pudo decirle nada más. Kamamoto conocía muy bien lo brillante y magnético que podía resultar el castaño. Era una luz que si veías de lejos te daba calor y armonía, pero que en cualquier momento podía explotar hasta quemarte, y eras un afortunado si eso llegaba a pasar porque el querer a Yata Misaki no era nada sencillo, pero si muy emocionante.

Y si él se sentía quemado lo de Fushimi debían ser quemaduras de cuarto grado sin posibilidad de curarse.

Desviando la mirada para evitar verle le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber: la dirección del departamento del castaño y el lugar de su actual trabajo a medio tiempo.

Fushimi no se lo agradeció con palabras pero Kamamoto tampoco espero que lo hiciera.

-No lo hago por ti, bastardo…lo hago por él.

-Lo se- su forma presuntuosa de ser siempre le había molestado, incluso antes de que se fuera de HOMRA.

-Él siempre es igual, alegre, explosivo…solo cambia cuando se trata de ti-la mirada de Fushimi se aparto de su PDA dejando de buscar la ruta más rápida para llegar al trabajo de Misaki- Tú sacas lo mejor de él, aunque también lo peor…y aún no decido si eso es bueno o no.

A demás de eso no se volvieron a decir nada. Fushimi entro en un taxi y Kamamoto siguió su camino hacia el bar sin saber que mas hacer por Misaki.

…

Cuando se bajo del taxi no le sorprendió ver un restaurante de comida rápida como lugar de destino. Misaki siempre había tenido muchos empleos de medio tiempo, ya que la prioridad era HOMRA, y los había perdido tan rápido como los conseguía, una vez mas gracias a HOMRA, por lo que no era de extrañar que trabajara en un lugar que significara tener mucho tiempo libre y una paga mediocre.

Se adentro en el local donde vendían emparedados sin sabor y excesivamente caros para lo que te estaban dando; se quedo mirando a las personas ir y venir, la mayoría eran oficinistas con poco tiempo como para gastar en algo mejor y también adolescentes que tenían mucho dinero pero que gastaban en eso como si fuera algún requisito de su estatus social. Chasqueo la lengua y se apresuro en el local buscando al castaño que era conocido por llamar bastante la atención.

Cuando lo vio estaba sirviendo la orden en una de las mesas del fondo, con cara de pocos amigos, y recibiendo los reclamos de una pareja de ansíanos- como si lo que pagaban diera para mucho-, con una inclinación se alejo de la mesa y de camino a la parte de la cocina fue cuando vio a la persona que acababa de entrar. Sus orejas se colorearon de rojo pero sus ojos se aguaron al instante que tuvo a Saruhiko justo en frente de él. Trato de esquivarlo pero el mas alto se puso entre él y la puerta.

-¡Vete de aquí, mono! No interfieras con mi trabajo.

-¿A esto el llamas trabajo? ¿Un salario mediocre y un establecimiento de cuarta?- sin poderlo evitar tuvo que arruinar un poco mas todo lo que de por si ya estaba mal. Que podía decir, fue involuntario.

Misaki le dio un empujón para quitarlo de en medio y sin contestarle se metió en la cocina para recoger la siguiente orden.

Saruhiko se regaño mentalmente por su arrebato y espero en silencio a que el mas bajo volviera a salir. Y cuando lo hizo Misaki no dejo de ignorarlo, al menos hasta que se puso de frente al encargado de tomar la orden y pidió uno de esos emparedados; al menos tenia asegurado con eso de que Misaki le iba a hacer caso unos segundos.

Cuando Misaki salió con la orden de Saru y se dio cuenta que era para él regreso una vez mas a la cocina. No debió sorprenderle cuando la orden especificaba que cero verduras en el emparedado. Una vez le prepararon otro salió del lugar y fue a ponerle las dos ordenes en frente del de lentes.

-Yo no pedí esto.

-No me importa- ambos inspeccionaron los emparedados, uno solo de carne el otro solo de verduras- Si estas aquí es porque Rikio te dijo donde encontrarme, y aunque ese gordo me las va a pagar, debió ser por una razón…si hay alguien que te odie es él.

-Sí, hoy lo note.

-No pienso escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir, no al menos que te comas esas dos cosas…

-Sabes lo ridículo que suena eso.

Misaki frunció el seño, no esperando que le contestara Saruhiko analizo sus facciones. El castaño tenia unas ligeras marcas rojas debajo de sus ojos que lucían cansados, a demás de que en la comisura de sus labios estaba lo que parecía una mordida, bastante profunda pero lo suficientemente antigua como para ser solo una línea roja.

Cuando el mas bajo se dio cuenta del escrutinio del otro en su boca se la cubrió rápidamente, sabia lo de la herida que no había logrado sanar, y el hecho de tener al causante de ella enfrente no le hacia fácil el tratarlo normal.

-Tengo trabajo, no molestes.

Misaki regreso a lo suyo dejando por las siguientes dos horas sin supervisión a Saruhiko. Por suerte se había sentado en la parte mas escondida del local y como no había recibido alguna llamada de esa parte pudo evitarlo lo que quedaba de su turno.

Solo fue hasta el final que se decido a pasarse por ahí que encontró la mesa completamente vacía. El hecho de evitar a Saruhiko era porque no estaba listo para afrontar lo que le fuera a decir, que lo lastimara como lo había hecho en el hospital o que en su defecto aceptara sus sentimientos y que todo se volviera mas doloroso cuando se dieran cuenta que se aferraban a unos sentimientos que ya tal vez no existían, justo como se estaba lastimando Misaki al darse cuenta que la paciencia de Saru era nula y que no pudo esperarlo unas horas más después de la semana entera que lo evito.

Aunque al recoger los platos si se dio cuenta que no había nada en ellos. Se había comido los dos emparedados.

Esa noche le toco hacer la limpieza por lo que su hora de salida se alargo media hora más, cosa que no le importaba ya que no había nadie que le esperaba en casa.

Cuando salió no pudo creer lo que veía. Saruhiko estaba ahí, en una mano sujetaba una bolsa llena de comestibles y en la otra un par de bebidas.

-Yo creí…creí que… te habías ido-fueron las primeras palabras que dijo Misaki al verlo.

-No espere mucho como para irme…

-Nunca has tenido mucha paciencia- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia él y le quitaba la bolsa de comestibles de la mano- No hay verduras.

-Me hiciste comer suficientes.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír, ese era el Saruhiko que recordaba. Nunca fue muy comunicativo pero siempre hacia cosas que le provocaban estar a gusto con él, al final el convivir termino siendo algo natural.

-Algo podre hacer para la cena.

En silencio empezó a avanzar calle abajo, a los departamentos que estaban cerca de ahí.

Misaki tenia miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, de lo que terminaran diciendo, pero había decidido de que cualquier cosa, incluso no tenerlo mas en su vida pero con las cosas claras, era mejor que ese constante sentimiento de vacío cada que pensaba en Saru.

Aunque los pensamientos del azul iban por un rumbo totalmente distinto.

Cuando llegaron al departamento no le extraño ver un lugar pequeño, tal vez solo dos recamaras con su baño, cocina y una habitación que hacia de sala y comedor, estaba una pequeña tele antigua que identifico como la que compraron entre los dos poco antes de que dejaran de vivir juntos. Los muebles eran sencillos, pequeños y de colores desiguales -haciendo claro que no pertenecían al mismo conjunto- por un momento sintió claustrofobia por ver todo tan junto pero eso desapareció cuando Misaki paso frente a él y se quito los zapatos. De cierta forma eso lo hizo sentir en casa.

Saruhiko vio a Misaki ir y venir mientras dejaba loas comestibles en la pequeña cocina.

-Entra con confianza…perdona el desorden, no sabia que tendría visitas… tal vez quieras agua…no, no tengo, pero tu trajiste bebidas…eso servirá…voy a cocinar…o tal vez no quieras comer, pero yo si… si quieres ir al baño esta al final del pasillo, no te pierdes eso es seguro… tal vez tenga un poco de verduras en la nevera, yo si quiero cuidar mi salud… - un sinfín de cosas salieron de la boca de Misaki en tan solo unos segundos.

Saruhiko sabia leerlo, sabia que eso era señal de nerviosismo. Dejo divagar unos segundos mas al dueño de la casa hasta que observo que había detenido su andar errático y ahora solo radicaba en la cocina.

Creyendo que ahí estaba a salvo Misaki empezó a cocinar pero los brazos que se cerraron a su alrededor le hicieron saltar. Lo creía en la sala. En ese momento sus manos empezaron a sudar de los nervios.

-Saru…¿Qué haces?-le dijo tratando de fingir una tranquilidad que no tenia.

-Te extrañe…

-…-sus latidos se aceleraron, su corazón estaba por salirse de su pecho y el otro seguía igual de tranquilo que siempre- ¿Qué dices?...no bromees conmigo.

-Te dije que buscaría las palabras para que hasta un tonto las entendiera… aun no las encuentro, pero no hay muchas formas de decirlo…

El agarre en Misaki se volvió mas fuerte cuando este llevo sus manos sobre las del mas alto. Intento separarlo, pero no le dejo. Quería verlo a los ojos y el otro no quiso, si lo veía tal vez no pudiera decir nada.

 **-Yo soy todo lo que necesitas** \- le dijo. Inclino su cabeza hasta estar en el hueco del cuello de Misaki y aspiro su aroma, le olía a casa, a paz y a calor- No quiero que veas a nadie más, no quiero que te vayas nunca más…todo lo que quieras te lo daré, todo, no necesitas de nadie…solo yo, Misaki.

El silencio que le siguió a esas palabras congelo los nervios de Saruhiko, temió que de verdad lo haya perdido, y no solo por lo que ocurrió en el hospital sino desde mucho antes.

-Saruhiko, suéltame - fueron las primeras palabras del castaño. Unas que no quería oír. Le obedeció y dejo que este se separara y diera la vuelta, dejándolos viéndose directamente a los ojos. Misaki no aparto la mirada de él, analizándolo, buscando que las palabras dichas eran una mala broma, y si lo eran prefería mentirse y creer que eran verdad - Eres muy idiota al pensar eso… es imposible que me quede encerrado sin ver a las demás personas… no se puede, y mas contigo tan lejos de mi - esas palabras le sonaron a esperanza y la sonrisa en sus labios le supieron a gloria - No me puedes pedir algo que yo quise hacer contigo por tanto tiempo.

Era extraño como siempre acababan en el mismo punto. Saruhiko siendo el de los pensamientos correctos y Misaki el de las palabras exactas.

Saruhiko tomo su rostro entre las manos con delicadeza, lo sintió temblar cuando lo inclino para que pudiera apreciarlo; sus ojos viéndolo, sus sonrojo a causa de él, la sonrisa que no podía dejar de esconder. Era tan hermoso, y era solo suyo.

-Eres mío-le susurro sobre sus labios cuando ya no pudo mas con las ganas de besarlo.

Bien podían decir que ese era su primer beso, sin duda era mejor que el del hospital. Misaki dejo de temblar de los nervios y tomo mas iniciativa cuando las manos de Saruhiko abandonaron su rostro y se instalaron en sus caderas, sujetándolas con fuerza- tal vez un poco más de la necesaria- y arrinconándolo contra la mesa que utilizaba para preparar los alimentos. Lo elevo hasta que el mas bajo le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas, en medio de un beso que parecía desesperado pero que tenia lo que ambos necesitaban: al otro.

Nada era normal entre ellos, a penas se decían las cosas claras y ya se dejaban dominar por las hormonas.

Se sonrieron dentro de los besos. Se arañaron y mordieron durante toda la noche, suspiraron entre los momentos de cordura que tuvieron y se miraron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Sonrieron como tontos el uno al otro cuando terminaron, cansados y recostados en una cama demasiado pequeña para los dos pero con la que supieron apañarse. Misaki tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones por la playera de cuello largo con la que llego al otro día al bar y las que le pidieron a Saruhiko por no haber dormido en su habitación en el cuartel se las paso por el arco del triunfo.

A partir de ese día se amaron como se lo debían, sin segundas intenciones y con las palabras claras, con hechos concisos y promesas que se cumplirían. Porque se debían mucho el uno al otro y ya habían desperdiciado demasiado tiempo siendo unos idiotas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalizado…traten de adivinar cual escribí primero, si este final o el de **Suficiente,** ya que siento que terminaron de una forma similar…eso es malo?

Cada una de las parte tiene un nombre, la anterior yo la llamo _Sentimientos redundantes por Yata Misaki_ y esta parte se llama _La gran travesía por Fushimi Saruhiko._ Espero que le encuentren el chiste como yo lo hice, ya que la verdad siento que por separado no son lo que esperaba, pero en conjunto me dejo bastante satisfecha el resultado.

La escribí porque quería hacer algo que terminara en felicidad para ellos y también porque ya me habían pedido algo así… no se, pero como que me cuesta hacer escenas de ellos en plan tierno(o lo mas cercano que son ellos a lo tierno).

Espero no haberme salido tanto de los personajes, y espero que no haya decepcionado a nadie con esto. Y si gustan hacerme ver que les gusto o mis errores ya saben donde pueden hacerlo.

Gracias por leer, de todo corazón.

Saludos.

Pd: Dije viernes?... Bueno, para mi eso significa una semana después jejeje(?)

Ya en serio, lo siento por todas las personas que estuvieron esperándolo(hay alguna persona?) la verdad no había tocado mi computadora desde la noche del jueves y eso significa que no pude publicar nada, NADA. Y de verdad lo siento.


End file.
